Snowflakes among Stars
by LadyLionhart
Summary: AU. Two beings, one human, one ageless, are bound together through their similar natures - but while the queen fights against herself, the spirit long-since embraced the way of winter. Will he be able to help her find her place in the world, or will she forever be cursed with fear? A story of unbreakable love, family and friendship – and at the core, learning to believe in oneself.
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood or Frozen. They are owned, respectively, by Dreamworks, William Joyce, and Disney. This fanfiction was written out of love for the orginal works, and is purely for entertainment purposes. I'm not making money by writing this fanfiction, nor am I profiting from it in any way.

**Summary:** AU. Two beings, one human, one ageless, are bound together through their similar natures - but while the queen fights against herself, the spirit long-since embraced the way of winter. Will he be able to help her find her place in the world, or will she forever be cursed with fear? A story of unbreakable love, family and friendship – and at the core, learning to believe in oneself. (Jack x Elsa; Anna x Kristoff)

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the very first fanfiction I am publishing online. To say it took a lot of courage for me to be able to get to this point where I'm actually uploading my writing would be a great understatement. I've been writing fanfics for years now, but I've never gotten so far as to actually share it online. But because I adore Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, and Elsa and Jack are two of my favourite characters ever, I finally decided to give this a shot.

Please note that I have not read the Guardians of Childhood books (though I have researched a bit), and thus Jack's personality and history is a mixture from the movie and my own ideas and interpretation. Also, since this story will take place in Elsa's 'timeline', you can expect Jack to act differently than he does in the ROTG movie. In my story, he's never met the Guardians, and he's been alone for a very long time. Just read, and you'll understand :)

This story will be pretty long. This first chapter is just the prologue, so it's quite short. I've had an amazing time with writing this fanfic, and I hope that you will enjoy reading it. Reviews and constructive-criticism will be very much appreciated!

* * *

_Dedicated to my boyfriend, without whom I would never have had the courage to continue writing. Thank you for believing in me, and teaching me to believe in myself._

**Song for this chapter:** 'Only The Beginning of An Adventure' from The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by Harry Gregson-Williams. It really fits the mood I was going for ^.^

**Snowflakes among Stars**

**by Lady Lionhart**

**Prologue - The Promise  
**

Out of the bosom of the Air,

Out of the cloud-folds of her garments shaken,

Over the woodlands brown and bare,

Over the harvest-fields forsaken,

Silent, and soft, and slow

Descends the snow.

This is the poem of the air,

Slowly in silent syllables recorded;

This is the secret of despair,

Long in its cloudy bosom hoarded,

Now whispered and revealed

To wood and field.

- Snowflakes by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

The sky was fading into shades of lavender and rose as the sun made its descent towards the flaming edges of the horizon. Two figures, seated atop the roof of a magnificent castle, watched the scene in silence. Their hair, the colour of snow in starlight, caught the last rays of the sun and gleamed like finely spun gold.

The smaller of the two, a young girl of about eight, wrung her tiny fingers excitedly in her lap, trying her very best to remain quiet and still. _Be patient. Just for a few moments longer… _

Her ice-blue eyes looked up at the boy at her side, waiting. He was still watching the sunset, his neutral expression revealing nothing of the amusement he was feeling on the inside. He knew without looking at her that she was hard pressed to contain her excitement; he could almost feel her buzzing with energy. Keeping his gaze focused, he waited for that perfect moment, when the sun was just at the right place upon the horizon…

Slowly, the boy rose to his feet, his royal-blue cape swaying in the breeze. He sent a quick glance down at the little girl, his lips tipping into an amused smirk. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up. Her delicate fingers grabbed onto his icy cold touch, and as she came to her feet, she purposely smoothed down her skirts, forcing herself not to jump up and down from pure elation.

"I've been waiting for it for all year, Jack!" A giggle escaped her lips, and then she fell into a hushed silence, gaze drawn to where the ocean had turned into liquid gold, gleaming brighter than any crown or jewel.

And in that moment, just before the world was cast into twilight, the very last rays of the sun touching the tips of the towers, the silver-haired boy raised the staff he carried in his free hand. With a single flick of his wrist, a spray of snowflakes burst over their heads, glittering in the remaining sunlight like a million shooting stars.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, no longer able to keep the wonder from bubbling up inside her. She clapped her hands together, watching as her friend's magic filled the sky. "It's so pretty! Just look at it!" Laughter and smiles spilled forth from her as her wide, innocent eyes drank in the wondrous sight, and Jack could not help but laugh as well. Slowly, the snowflakes started to drift down all around them, and she twirled in a circle as she caught one after the other, watching them rest upon her pale skin for a moment before they melted in her palm.

As the last sunlight faded away, heaven's own stars appeared, twinkling like diamonds. Jack was still watching his tiny friend though, his chest filling with unequalled warmth as she smiled up at him.

Together, they raised their cerulean blue eyes to the skies and watched as Jack's snowflakes got caught in the breeze, until one could no longer tell star from snowflake.

The two settled down upon the roof again. Silently, the little girl lifted her palm and closed her eyes for a moment, smiling softly as ribbons of blue and silver light spilled forth from her hand, dusting her skin with tiny, icy snowflakes. As she opened her eyes again, the light receded, and in her delicate hand, lay a perfect crocus, made entirely of ice.

She grabbed Jack's hand, and laid it in his palm.

"A flower this time, hm?"

"It's a _crocus_, Jack. Not just any old flower. It's Arendelle's crest, and it symbolises spring and hope."

Jack's mouth quirked into a playful grin. "And what are you hoping for, Princess?"

The girl smiled calmly up at him. "That you'll be my friend, forever and always."

"You know I will."

"You have to _promise_, Jack."

"Alright," he laughed. "I solemnly promise, that as long as you believe in me, _and yourself_, that I will always be your friend. And that I'll watch over you, so that you'd never have to be alone, or afraid."

He smirked at her. "How does that sound?"

The girl thought for a moment.

"So… you will be like my guardian angel?"

Amusement flickered across his face. "Guardian I can do, not so sure about the angel part."

She laughed. "_Guardian_ then?"

"I will. But only if you promise too."

Her smile grew wide upon her innocent face.

"I promise, that I will always believe in you."

"_And_?"

"And in myself!"

Jack chuckled, and affectionately ruffled the girl's hair. "Happy birthday, Elsa."

The princess smiled up at him. "Thank you, Jack."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood or Frozen. They are owned, respectively, by Dreamworks, William Joyce, and Disney. This fanfiction was written out of love for the orginal works, and is purely for entertainment purposes. I'm not making money by writing this fanfiction, nor am I profiting from it in any way.

**Author's Note**: This chapter still includes a scene from the movie, but it's an important point for the rest of this story. From the next chapter onwards, there won't be any other scenes from the movie.

My thanks goes to _Kenzie_ and _Shellbell_ for reviewing, and to _AmeliaSkellig_ for following and favouriting! I appreciate it very much, thank you! Special thanks to _birdywings_, for all the encouragement and kind words, and the many entertaining personal messages! I'm so happy we met, my friend! :) And special thanks also goes to my awesome friend, _Monica_, who beta-read this chapter and gave me loads of encouragement :)

**Song for this chapter:** Run by Ludovico Einaudi. Go listen to it. Right now :) You can find it on YouTube!

* * *

**Snowflakes among Stars**

**by Lady Lionhart**

**Chapter 1**

_"Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_  
_And everybody believed in you?"_

- Innocence by Taylor Swift

* * *

_13 Years later. Somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere…_

As far as the eye could see, the earth lay cloaked in a starlit blanket of snow. Crisp and undisturbed, it seemed to shimmer in the milky light of the heavens; cold, breathtaking… Beautiful.

His creation, his masterpiece… He would never tell another soul, but a quiet night like this, peaceful and clear of any raging storm, these were the times he enjoyed his life the most. Blizzards were fun, certainly, but to watch from the very tip-top of a towering mountain, and look down upon the vast expanse of icy lakes, and rolling hills, all perfectly pristine in winter's touch… Now _that_ was something.

The figure, silent atop his perch, leaned lightly against a wooden staff clutched in his right hand. Eyes, the shade of iridescent sapphires, looked down at the world, as he felt the slightest breeze tug at his winter-blue cloak. With a small smile upon his lips, his icy hues drifted to the great bowl of the sky and met with the sight of the magnificent, silver moon.

For once, Jack Frost, spirit of Winter, did not feel the familiar flare of agitation as he looked at the great, shining orb of light. Perhaps it was due to the peace he found when he gazed upon the quiet, tranquil, snow-covered earth. Or perhaps he was simply reaching a point where he no longer cared to throw questions or insults up into the unresponsive sky. Whatever it was, tonight he was content enough to not think about his solitary existence or wonder why the moon would not speak to him. To ignore the ever-aching longing, pulsing just beneath his frozen breastbone… Tonight, he could simply _be_.

With a flick of his wrist, Jack conjured a sparkling snowflake, watching it twirl outward from the center of his palm before it was caught in the breeze and swept away, up in to the sky. Higher and higher it went, soaring across the width of the moon, and for a single moment, just before it disappeared from his view, the snowflake shimmered brightly, as though it had found a place among the stars.

Somewhere inside, a long-suppressed memory flared to life.

And then, something changed.

Jack felt a strange sensation at the back of his mind; a niggling feeling, telling him something wasn't right. A frown dipped between his dark brows and he looked around, wondering if it was perhaps another's presence that he sensed. But a cursory glance showed him that he was entirely alone, a solitary figure on the mountain top. Yet the sensation did not cease, and he was sure that it was getting stronger, almost as though it was pulling him in a certain direction…

His eyes shifted to where he could feel it tugging him towards, wondering what it could be.

It was coming from the north, but that in itself meant little to him.

An irritated huff of breath escaped the spirit's lips. Rising to his feet, he summoned the wind, and as the force of nature rose up around him, howling through the cliffs, Jack leaped into its cool embrace. "Come on, wind, let's see what's going on," he said lightly, as he headed towards the north.

_Something_ was happening there… something strange. And he intended to find out what it was.

Through the night, Jack soared across the earth, passing over oceans and mountains, lakes and fields, until finally he could sense that he was drawing closer… Closer to the disturbance. He was very far north now, sweeping through the pleasant, summer air as he briefly glanced down to watch his reflection in the smooth, calm ocean rushing by beneath him.

When his eyes flicked back up, he noticed storm clouds gathering in the far distance; billowing and turbulent. He increased his pace, frowning sharply as he felt the pull growing stronger.

As he came closer, the sky turned grey overhead, and in the next moment, snowflakes were swirling all around him in a flurry of white and ice-blue.

Jack stopped in mid-air, the sudden motion almost causing him to tumble straight out of the sky before he managed to right himself. "What the-" he called out, his gaze fixed upon the flurries of snow being carried across the water, coming from the direction of the ferocious gale.

_"Snow?"_

It was summer-time in the northern hemisphere! How could it be snowing? _He_ certainly wasn't making it!

With eyes trained upon the churning storm, Jack raced onwards, the wind gusting past his ears. He felt the steep drop in temperature, the blizzard growing fiercer by the moment as he drew closer and closer to its heart. Snow was blowing all around him, so hard that he couldn't see more than a few feet ahead.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, almost crashing right into the mast of a ship, not having seen it until it was right in front of him. A perplexed frown knotted across his brow, his gaze slipping this way and that as he tried to pick out something, _anything_, from his surroundings. _What is going on here? _This was the type of blizzard that he only conjured in the very depths of winter, in the coldest and harshest places of the earth. But here it was - a raging tempest in the middle of summer! Surely Mother Nature would have informed him if she was intent on creating such a storm where there should be nothing but clear, blue skies and sunny days? She'd never intervened with his work to such an extent before.

But something was telling him that it couldn't be Mother Nature. It was his own senses, imbued with the ways of winter that had been able to pick up on the imbalance of the seasons… And that wouldn't have happened if she was the one responsible, for she was his governing spirit.

Which meant that something was indeed very wrong.

As he flitted onwards, the ghosts of castle towers loomed up before him, and his alert, ice-like hues travelled over the area. The castle was almost entirely buried beneath the snow, its windows frosted over, its walls cloaked in utter whiteness.

Hovering upon the spot, Jack stared up at the palace. Something about it tugged at his memory… as though he'd seen it before. Those towers… and those tall walls… It couldn't possibly be…

_Arendelle? _

Grimacing at the thought, he firmly pushed it aside, focusing instead on that invisible pull that had dragged him halfway across the world… He could not stop before he found whatever was causing this unbalance in his season.

Soaring through the frenzy, he followed that tugging sensation, until he came to an outer wall.

He was very close now, he could _feel_ it.

Landing upon a thick drift of snow, Jack stepped towards the building. Small, narrow windows were evenly spaced along the wall, almost entirely covered in frost. And he was certain that whatever was pulling him closer, was in there…

The spirit of winter neared the first window, his fingertips swiping across the glass to clear it from the fern-like frost patterns. Then, he peered inside.

Jack froze, his breath stolen from his lungs.

In the dim light of the cell, stood a young woman, her back turned towards him. Hair the colour of frosty moonlight crowned her head and fell down her back in a braid. A gown that seemed to be made of sheer ice, as beautiful and frail as the first snow on a pale winter morning, cloaked her frame.

He did not need to see her face, to know it was _her_.

_"Elsa?"_ Jack gasped in shock. The princess turned, as though she'd heard him…

Jack's heart slammed against his ribs.

It was like being wrenched right back into those last few moments he'd ever spent in her company. Her eyes, those same wintry eyes from his memories, looked _straight through him_. And all he could see was a little girl, her icy gaze piercing him, like he did not exist.

Stumbling backwards as though he'd been slapped, Jack's breath hitched in his throat.

Pain, longing, confusion, all welled up inside him, his chest heaving with short, quick gasps. Without a doubt, he now knew it was _her_ making the storm. He could feel the magic, so much like his own, emanating from her, pulsing into the world around them. And he could also feel the undercurrent of fear, tingeing the very air around her.

But he could not begin to fathom _why_, and _how_…

All of that time, of seeing her so torn between pleasing her father and embracing the beauty of her powers, rushed back in single moment; _everything_ he'd tried so very hard to forget.

Jack had never even imagined that she could possess such _power_. Was this how great her talents had become? Or had she somehow managed to keep such raw magic hidden inside of her, during all those years he'd known her?

But the time in which to think was short, for the very next moment the outside wall of her cell gave a loud crack, and it broke apart. Jack barely had enough time to scramble out of the way of the debris when Elsa sped past him, her gown's frosty train flaring in the harsh wind. "Elsa!" Jack called, desperately, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He was about to race after her, when a tall, ginger-haired man stepped out of the broken cell, his green eyes spitting fire.

The spirit paused.

A sneer tugged at the other man's features.

In less than a heartbeat, Jack _knew_ that he hated the man. Something about his stance, about the way he was glaring after Elsa, made Jack's blood _boil_. And _that_ was not something that happened very often at all.

But he was far more concerned with going after Elsa, than further contemplating the male at his side. With the flick of his wrist, he turned the snow beneath the male's feet to ice, watching as a very comical expression of shock flashed across the man's face when he slipped and solidly plopped his backside into the snow. Leaving the man behind, Jack's laughter rang out into the wind.

As the spirit darted through the gale, his heart raced faster with every second that ticked by. For the life of him, he could not understand what was going on. Why didn't Elsa just stop the storm? Why was she creating it in the first place?

What was she so _afraid_ of?

Finally, he spotted her. She was wandering aimlessly through the snowstorm, slowly heading across the thick ice of what Jack now suspected was the Fjord. A delicate hand was raised to shield her eyes against the biting cold as she tried to see where she was. He kept his distance, though he had no intention of leaving her out there, all by herself.

Soundlessly, he landed upon the frozen water and allowed himself a moment to really _look_ at her.

Jack's hands clenched into fists.

By the Moon, if there were ever a time he wished, fervently, with every fibre of his being, that he was _human_…

It was in that moment.

All he wanted to do reach out and help her. Ask her all the millions of things that were plaguing his mind. But instead, he remained where he was, the epitome of cold and distant.

The spirit scoffed at his own thoughts. He was angry, confused and still trying to figure out _why_, after all this time, after he'd _vowed_ to himself to never return to Arendelle again…

It was the very place in which he ended up.

Suddenly, from the grey blizzard, the ginger-haired man approached, the wind tugging at his coat.

"Elsa, you can't run from this!" His voice swept up into the wind, swirling and echoing all around them. Jack's gaze sparked with fury, his fingers clenching around his staff as his shoulders went ridged. A quick glance in Elsa's way made his scowl deepen. She seemed reluctant to allow the man to come too close, and her crystalline eyes were filled with fear.

"Just take care of my sister," she pleaded.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold," the man answered. "She said that _you_ froze her heart."

Jack's scowl slowly slipped from his face. Unable to tear his eyes away from Elsa, all he could do was watch the agonized expression bloom across her features.

"No –" she breathed.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice; her hair turned white." The man paused. And then a thread of malice slipped into his voice. "Your sister is dead. Because of _you_."

Jack's heart pounded painfully in his chest.

_Anna… is dead? And it's… Elsa's fault?_

_No_. There was simply no way that Elsa would _ever_ hurt her sister; the person she adored more than anything in the world.

"You're lying," Jack growled, taking a menacing step forward, staff raised and ready to strike, when a soft cry turned his hues back towards Elsa.

The unguarded, naked brokenness flooding Elsa's glacier-blue eyes made Jack freeze in his steps.

Elsa turned, slowly, weakly. She stumbled.

Jack reached for her, watching with deepening misery as she passed straight through his outstretched hand. As she struck the ice, a forceful swell of magic rippled outward from her frail form, like a vase hitting the ground and splintering into a thousand shards.

And fused within every thread of the magic, was her sorrow.

It hit him like an ocean wave, crashing and surging through him, until he could _feel_ every single measure of her heartache coursing through his icy veins.

A cry tore from his lips as Jack fell to his knees, gasping, his hand clutching his chest.

Tears suddenly blurred his vision; a deep and terrible grief – his, hers, he did not know – rose up inside of him, threatening to engulf him in its force. It ebbed and swelled, rippling through his bones until it seeped into every inch of his being.

_What is happening to me… ? Is this… what she's feeling? _

He hardly even noticed that the storm had ceased, and that its place, a hushed, peaceful quiet had descended. Snowflakes, soft and powdery, floated all around them.

Heavily, Jack's gaze drifted to Elsa, where she lay less than two feet away from him. So close he would only have to lift his hand to touch her… yet she would remain unreachable to him. Tears streaked down her pale cheekbones; her shoulders shaking. With eyes closing in misery, Jack learned the true meaning of helplessness.

He lowered his silver head against his upheld staff, wishing he was anywhere but there.

Suddenly, a sound pierced through the silence, drawing Jack's gaze upward. Above them loomed the red-haired stranger, his eyes as sharp as flecks of emerald, silver sword glinting in the feint light. But before Jack even realized what was happening, a figure of pink and blue streaked into his vision. The girl's voice rang out clearly into the air, as her hand poised to stop the blade's descent. "No!"

In a flash of steel, the sword came swinging down.

Jack could only watch, stunned, as the woman turned into solid ice before his very eyes.

And as the blade struck her palm, it _shattered_; a million steel fragments cleaving through the air as a powerful pulse of energy threw back the swordsman.

Elsa, her features etched in horror, flew up from the ice. "_Anna!_"

Slowly, Jack staggered to his feet, tears stinging his eyes as he watched Elsa plead and beg, hoping against all hope, unwilling to believe, that her sister was gone.

A shocked, solemn silence fell, the quiet only broken by Elsa's sorrowful cries as she flung her arms around her sister's neck. Jack felt as though his heart was breaking as he looked at her, barely aware of the three other newcomers who remained on the edge of his vision.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa whimpered. "So, so sorry."

The spirit of winter stood silent, his mind reeling with the happenings of the last few minutes as he wondered how such a thing could have happened. Had that swordsman been speaking the truth? Was it because Anna's heart had been frozen… because of Elsa's powers?

But then, gently splintering the heavy silence, a soft, magical sound filled the air.

Jack looked up, his gaze widening in awe.

For ever so slowly, blooming from her heart outwards, colour and life was returned to Anna as the ice faded away from her form, until at last she was her normal self again. She inhaled deeply, her eyes flitting down to her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, her eyes wide as she wrapped Anna tightly in her arms. The sisters embraced as though they never wished to let go of one another ever again. Pulling away slightly, though keeping Anna's hands locked firmly in her own, Elsa asked, "You sacrificed yourself… for _me_?" Unbelief and wonder tinged her voice, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

The redhead smiled.

"I love you," Anna stated simply, her tone laced with affection, and the happiness gleaming through Elsa's tears was a beautiful thing to behold. The winter spirit felt a smile return to his own features, as he lightly leaned against his staff.

A gasp to Jack's right drew his gaze. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

He did a double-take. _Is that… a talking snowman?_

But, even as Jack was still staring uncomprehendingly at the snowman, the snowy creature's comment made Elsa seem to realize something. "Love will thaw… _Love_, of course!"

With a brilliant smile, Elsa raised her pale hands, and all around them the snow started to melt; lifting from the Fjord and the ships, from the buildings and walkways, from the castle and its towers, from the mountains and fields… Until finally, it all swirled and spiralled into the sky in glittering ribbons of snow.

This time, as Jack's gaze slowly, almost cautiously, returned to the snow maiden, he could feel the light and the unshakable _love_ that graced her power… So much so that it was almost painful to look at her. She was emanating that overwhelming emotion, as much as she was letting her magic flow and dance into the world.

And he felt it. Every moment; every stirring of her gleeful heart.

It was stunning and nothing short of breathtaking, leaving him paralyzed to the spot. All he could do was watch her. Watch the sunlight illuminate her hair so that it shone like polished silver; watch her eyes, her ice-like eyes, sparkle with joy… watch her entire being lit up like a sunrise.

"There's the Princess I remember," he whispered as he leaned against his staff, not realizing that the snowman had heard him speak, and was watching him with a perplexed expression.

With his gaze never wavering, even for a moment, Jack barely noticed as the snowy ribbons weaved and fused together, merging into a magnificent, great snowflake, high up in the air. And that when it dissolved, snowflakes glimmered in the sky like stars for a long moment, before they disappeared into the azure heavens.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know in a review? :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Choice

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood or Frozen. They are owned, respectively, by Dreamworks, William Joyce, and Disney. This fanfiction was written out of love for the orginal works, and is purely for entertainment purposes. I'm not making money by writing this fanfiction, nor am I profiting from it in any way.

**Author's Note:** My thanks goes to _EtchedInDiamond_, _birdywings_, _shashmi91_ and _fireninjafox_ for reviewing the previous chapter, and also to everyone who put my story on their alerts! I appreciate all of it! Special thanks to my friend, Monica, who beta-read this chapter for me! :)

Please note that the very last scene in the movie Frozen, where everyone is ice-skating in the courtyard of the castle, has not taken place in my fanfic. While it was a perfect ending to an amazing movie, I felt it doesn't quite fit into the story I want to tell. But don't worry, you might see something similar happening down the line… ;)

**Song for this chapter: **Farewell to the Past by Ludovico Einaudi.

* * *

**Snowflakes among Stars**

**by Lady Lionhart**

**Chapter 2**

"_We know what we are, but know not what we may be."_

William Shakespeare

* * *

His mind was alive with the thought of her.

She was there in every breath he took, at every turn he made, in every moment of his day. He could not shake her, nor the memories the encounter upon the ice had dredged to the surface. All of those days in a much younger Elsa's company danced through his mind, like ribbons waving in the wind. He thought of the snowball fights they'd had in the hidden-away places of the castle garden; of their time spent in the library, paging through her father's treasure trove of books and reading all types of old stories; of sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night to steal chocolate chip cookies; of sitting on the roof, their legs dangling across the edge, talking for hours on end… And mostly, he reminisced about the day they'd met, and how it had been the happiest day of his life. It had been the very first time that someone, a _human_, had finally _seen_ him...

A deep, rueful sigh flowed from his lips. _I should go,_ Jack thought miserably.

It was minutes before daybreak of the second morning after he'd arrived, and the winter spirit was still lingering at the edges of Arendelle like a ghost haunting a long-deserted castle. But only once, after everything that had transpired upon the Fjord, had he seen Elsa again.

It had been that night, mere hours after the storm had ended, when everyone had gone to bed, and there were no more lights flickering in the windows of the palace. A tranquil silence had settled over Arendelle, as though the city had let out a deep breath of relief that their home had been returned back to its beloved state, entirely devoid of the churning storm clouds that had covered it just hours prior. The pleasantly crisp summer night had been filled with crickets singing their lullaby from the shadows, while the ocean's gentle tide had lapped at the ancient fortifications of the castle.

Perhaps it had been out of a sense of nostalgia, but Jack had settled himself on the rooftop, at the spot that he and Elsa used to frequent when she'd still been little. He'd found himself entirely unable to make sense of all that had transpired that day, and his thoughts had been clouded with questions and uncertainty… So there he had remained, even though the balance of winter had been restored. Even though there was no point in him sticking around. Even though there were a hundred reasons for him to _go…_ he had simply not been able to bring himself to leave.

Sitting on the roof, he'd watched as a million stars appeared in the vast, clear dome of the sky, each a tiny pinprick in the floor of heaven. In the soft starlight, Elsa had stepped out onto her balcony. The instant he'd laid eyes on her, he'd realized that deep down… he had been waiting for her. That she was the sole reason that he was still there.

With the icy train of her dress trailing behind her, she'd walked up to the railing of the balcony, and gripped it until her knuckles had gone pure white. Jack had barely dared to move, let alone breathe, for fear that she might vanish before his eyes – for she was as beautiful and delicate like the first, frail flowers of spring, with their bright petals still sprinkled with frost. And it was entirely strange, for even though there were no magic ebbing from her, no power flowing into the world around them, he could still sense with every fibre of his being, that she'd been about to break.

When her shoulders had started to shake, Jack couldn't remain motionless anymore. He hadn't known the reason for her tears, but he could wager a guess. She may have grown up, but he still saw that terrified young girl in her; a girl who only wanted to protect everyone else around her from _herself_. And even though Anna was perfectly fine, Elsa had seen her _die_. For _her_.

Like a snowflake wafting down to softly pile upon powdery snow, the winter spirit had floated down from the gables to land at her side. A sob had racked through her, her entire body quivering, as she'd wrapped her arms around her chest.

Defying every part of him that had screamed for him to leave her be, Jack had guardedly stretched out his hand, wishing for nothing more than to be able to touch, to feel, to _be there_. Until finally, with his fingertips but a hair's breath away from her snow-white shoulder - so close he could _almost_ feel the feint warmth of her skin - he hadn't been able to bring himself to rupture the illusion. His pale, outstretched hand had hovered in the empty space between them, trembling slightly. Then, with lips parting in anguish, he'd tightly shut his eyes, curled his fingers into a fist, and as he'd turned his snowy head away from her, he withdrew his hand back to his side.

Then he'd left, shooting up into the darkness, a spray of snowflakes trailing down to land upon the balcony.

Now, in the breaking of the dawn, after he'd spent the entire previous day watching the castle from afar, Jack stood upon a grassy hill and looked down on Arendelle as the sunrise lit up its quaint houses, colourful gardens and cobbled streets. Gradually, people could be seen making their way outside, off to their day's work at the harbour, the bakery, or the florist… Laughter and shouts rang through the air as another wonderfully normal day began.

His cerulean eyes flickered over to the castle, just as the great wooden gates were opened.

With a sigh, Jack turned and vaulted up into the air. He needed to think, and he couldn't do that in Arendelle. Not with her so close-by.

He called the wind, and headed home.

* * *

Like an island, a solitary mountain peak rose up through an ocean of feathery clouds. As far as the eye could see, there was only the limitless horizon, suspended above the endless sea of misty white. Upon the towering peak, its slopes crowned in splendorous snow, sat the Spirit of Winter.

The mountain, named Isenrest by humans, Jack called _home_. He had found the place a handful of years after he'd first woken at the little, frozen pond halfway across the world. In the beginning, he had returned to the pond whenever he needed rest, but his continuous presence in the area caused a permanent blanket of frost to remain there throughout the year. Which simply wasn't natural, as Mother Nature had informed him.

It was her who had suggested that he should find a home where his powers would blend into the surroundings. Where it was always cold enough for snow. It had also been her who had told him that he was the embodiment of winter, a seasonal spirit under her command.

Perhaps a day after he had first opened his eyes, she had come to him, clad in all the radiance of the Earth. Jack remembered how he had been awed by her appearance, for she was the most magnificent and strangest being he had ever witnessed. To describe how exactly she looked would be difficult at best, for she did not seem to hold a single form; or perhaps she'd simply wished to conceal her features from him.

All he could determine for certain was that she smelled like the earth after a rainstorm, and that she wore a cloak made from a living spray of fern and lilies that trailed down behind her. And as she'd walked, life and beauty had sprouted from the soil beneath her feet; vivid flowers of yellow and shades of pink had raised their petal-crowned heads, even though the ground had still been blanketed in snow.

She had told him what he was meant to do with the powers he possessed; that he was part of the balance of Nature, along with his cousins, the other seasonal spirits. But apart from that, she'd said nothing more, and he had not seen her again.

That had been 73 years ago.

Not long after her visit, he'd gone on a search for a different home. He'd found Isenrest, and made it his.

From the peak, one could enter the mountain through a small cave and follow the spiralling set of solid ice stairs that ran deep into the roots of Isenrest. A magnificent cavern was there, with walls made of glittering ice the shade of a glacier's heart. Light spilled in from a great chasm in the ceiling, through which Jack had often watched the clouds roll by, or the stars twinkle in the night.

But what he loved most of his cave, was the tree.

It was as white as bone, and bore no leaves or flowers. Long, noble branches, smooth to the touch, ascended from the massive trunk, to reach toward the skylight like nimble fingers. Upon first impression, it might appear entirely lifeless, but Jack Frost knew different. Something had shown him the way to this cave, back when he'd first left his pond. Perhaps it had been the wind, or perhaps it was Mother Nature herself, who often whispered to him through the rustling of leaves or the howling of the wind – but whatever it was, Jack was sure that he'd been meant to find the cave.

The tree was part of _winter_ itself, just like Jack. It was simply asleep, like trees were meant to be during the winter season. And, of course, there had been that one instance…

Yet as much as he loved his cavernous home, little could compare to residing on the peak. On a day on which there were no clouds, one could see the great lake that lay high up in the mountains, cradled in Isenrest's snowy embrace. At night, heaven's stars were reflected in there like brilliant, fiery diamonds resting upon a field of inky velvet, and if one were to step into the water, it would seem like one were diving into the sky itself.

Jack leaned farther back in his seat of soft, powdery snow, his right arm resting upon his knee. Icy hues trailed over the vast cloudscape that lay stretched out before him, as he waited for the world to darken. Come twilight, he took the stairs back into his frozen domain, thinking he might take a few hours to sleep. He did not need to sleep like humans do, nor did he dream like they did, but he liked to take some rest every once in a while, for it helped to clear his thoughts.

That night, Jack laid on the icy floor of his cavern, staring up into the clear night sky, to the Moon rising from the edges of the chasm-skylight, until it was framed in its centre. He often spoke to the Moon, voicing his inner thoughts, for even though the Moon had only ever once said something to him, he still had the faintest suspicion that the Moon was at least listening…

And besides, the Moon was sometimes the only company he had.

"What am I supposed to do?" he began softly, his thumb idly tracing the grooves on his staff. "…Because I honestly don't know."

Jack sighed, raking a hand through his white hair, as he tried to organize his thoughts. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about everything that happened. From the shock of seeing Elsa again so unexpectedly, to the memories of the much younger girl that he had refused to think about for such a long time… To the power of her magic… He was the Spirit of Winter, the very heart of the season – she was a _human being_, yet her magic could rival his own.

But one thing specifically, had been swirling inside of him ever since he'd laid eyes on her again.

"I _miss_ her. I miss her more than _anything_."

…_And I hadn't realized just how much, until I'd seen her again._

He could still vividly recall _that_ day. The day he'd left her side… When she'd told him she needed him to go, that she could no longer believe in him.

He could still remember how his heart had shattered, when his hand had passed straight through her form.

Another soft, pained sigh escaped his lips.

"But she can't _see_ me – and it hurts. It hurts more than I can even hope to describe."

_Which was why I had left in the first place._

"And I thought I'd moved on, I'd tried to forget her. But _now_-"

Everything had changed.

To have felt her deepest, most intense emotions surging inside of him… It was entirely messing with his head. How did one recover from something like that? How could you stop thinking about it, when that other person's feelings had been fused with your own, coursing through your veins like they belonged to you, as though they had sprung from your own heart and soul?

It was the strangest, most powerful and intense thing than he'd ever experienced. He'd never even known that it was possible, _could_ be possible. And how or why it happened, exactly, or whether it could happen again – that he would never be able to answer. The only thing he could compare it to, was the similar connection he held with a fellow spirit, but even that fell entirely short…

But all he knew for certain was that he was now left with this all-consuming, aching _need, _to be near her once again. Something that he had suppressed for more than twelve years.

And feeling it once again… it _terrified_ him.

Jack growled, frustrated, and threw his staff upon the ice. It slid away from him, into the pale twilight, until it halted at the bottom of a dark figure.

Jack glanced up.

Two orbs of silver light glinted in the dark.

A wide grin spread across Jack's features, erasing the irritation that had been there moments before. He deftly rose to his feet, turning to face the darkness. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

The dark shape slipped forward, silent as the gloomy shadows, and halted at the edge of the moonlight. Silver eyes looked down upon the winter spirit, gleeful, before the figure materialized from the shadows and took the form of a gigantic, lean wolf. In the light spilling through the chasm, the beast's hair was cast as silver as the Moon itself, its eyes glowing like fiery stars as it neared Jack.

The great wolf, larger than an average horse, lowered his noble head, and allowed the boy to give him a fond scratch behind his soft, velvety ears.

"It's good to see you, Amarok."

The wolf leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment as a deep, contented growl reverberated through his chest, sounding very much like a purr. Jack felt a wave of contentment spilling through him as it rolled off of the wolf, and his mouth quirked into a smile, knowing that his friend would sense his mutual feelings in return.

Amarok pulled away slightly, to allow silver orbs to meet with Winter's own.

_**You are troubled.**_

The words echoed inside Jack Frost's mind like it always did when the Old Hunter spoke to him.

There was no use hiding anything from the magnificent wolf, but even so, Jack liked to tease his friend. "Hm? What makes you say that?" Jack quipped, picking up his staff and twirling it in his hands.

_**You have yet to bestow a welcoming snowball in my face, among other things. **_

Jack smirked.

"I knew you secretly liked those. I would give you one now, but what fun is it when you're expecting it?"

_**In all of these years, you have not yet caught me unawares.**_

"OH! Is that right? Well I guess I'll just have to try harder."

_**The day you succeed in surprising me, will be the day I'm no longer worthy of my title as Hunter.**_

Jack snorted as Amarok loped towards the tree. The wolf pawed at a thin sheet of frost at the twisting roots, revealing a small pool of water that was always fresh. He lapped it up, enjoying the sensation of the icy coldness trailing down his throat. When his thirst properly quenched, he raised his head to gently press his forehead against the smooth bark of the trees, giving silent thanks for the drink. As he took a step back, his gaze shifted up to the graceful, spire-like branches, to eye the collection of icy trinkets swaying slightly from their places. Each was a perfect replica of their real counterpart, lovely and skilfully made from solid ice. A long, delicate feather, a prancing horse, a layered slice of cake, a seashell, a castle with tall towers, a closed book and a candle - complete with a frosty flame.

Lastly his gaze touched upon the one that hung on the lowest branch, closest to the centre of the tree. It was a flower, a crocus if he was not mistaken, perfectly translucent. The moonlight seemed to light up its frosty petals, until it seemed like a silver, shimmering flower that one might find blooming beneath the midnight Moon.

When Amarok turned, he found the Spirit of Winter sitting in the centre of the moonlight. Even if he had _not_ been able to perceive the thoughts and feelings of his fellow spirit, he'd have known that something was bothering him. It was not hard to see. One could tell simply by the dimmed brightness of the boy's usually brilliant smile.

Amarok crossed the chamber back to the spirit's side, and settled himself into a comfortable position, half-curled around Jack. The young spirit leaned back into the Hunter's fur, a sigh huffing from his lips.

The wolf already knew what was wrong. He only had to peep into the surface of Winter's soul, the problem laying concealed right beneath the surface, as though only covered by a thin sprinkling of frost.

The wolf waited.

"You remember that girl… The human who'd been my friend when she was a child?"

_**Elsa.**_

Jack paused, shutting his eyes as he released an almost pained breath. "Yes. Elsa."

Then, he began to speak, his voice filling the chamber as he let the troubles pour out of him, hoping it would help him to understand some of the things that were pulsing inside his heart. Hours passed, the boy and his wolf watching the Moon complete its course across the chasm until finally it was longer visible.

"I wasn't prepared for how _strong_ she'd be. By the stars, she made a storm that drew me all the way across the world."

A sigh of misty breath fell from his lips.

_**You try to conceal that which bothers you most. **_

Jack's gaze flicked up, locking with Amarok's. "What do you mean? I'm not hiding something from you-"

_**Perhaps not purposely. You are afraid. You do not wish to be hurt again. You experienced her emotions like they were your own, and that terrifies you. Your mind tries to conceal these thoughts, burying them beneath all other troubles, believing it best not to think about it. But I can sense it all the same.**_

There was a long moment of silence, before a wry grin tugged at Jack's lips. "_You_, are both a blessing and a curse."

_**As are you.**_

Jack laughed, but the sound slowly died on his lips. "You're right though. I've… never experienced anything like it before. It's not really the same when I sense your feelings or thoughts… With you, it's not nearly as powerful, because there is still that boundary between us – we are always separate beings."

His gaze flickered down to his clenched hands. "But with Elsa… It was as though, for those few moments, her very soul had fused with mine."

Then, he slightly shook his head. "I didn't even know it was possible. She's not a spirit. She's …_human_."

Amarok's gaze turned away from his young friend, trailing up to where the last of the night's stars twinkled in the lightening sky. It was difficult to not always be entirely open with the boy; the boy whom he cared for deeply. But he had made a promise, and he'd come to see the value in staying true to one's word.

Even so, he would not give the boy nothing at all.

Amarok did not look back down at his friend again.

_**Elsa's will is stronger than most, Jack Frost. It is why she was able to stop believing in you in the first place. Remember this when you make your choice. **_

"Choice? What-"

Something like a chuckle reverberated through Amarok's chest.

_**My apologies. I see you've already made it. **_

"Amarok, _what_ are you talking about?"

The great wolf was rising to his feet though, and sent a last glance to his friend.

_**I will see you again soon, Jack Frost. **_

And with that, he was gone, merging with the last shadows of the night.

Jack sighed, plopping down onto the snow again. Once Amarok had decided he had said enough, then that was that. But why the beast always had to be so damned cryptic was beyond him.

A fond smile tugged at Jack's lips.

The dawn was breaking, and he felt as confused as the night before. Should he go back to Arendelle again, to see her? The possibility of simply moving on as though nothing had happened, and never seeing her again, was almost unthinkable. Even if she could not see _him_…

Then, an amused grin spread across Jack's lips as he realized what Amarok had meant.

So he _had_ already made his choice.

Rising to his feet, the spirit gripped his staff tightly in his palm, eyes trained on the sky above. A long time ago, he'd promised to always be there for her, so that she would never have to be alone.

And though he would give anything to have her believe in him again… perhaps, for now, he could simply be her silent guardian.

* * *

_Arendelle, one week later…_

The gates were open.

After so many years of seeing them tightly shut, it was bizarre to witness them being opened each and every morning. But what was even stranger, was watching as the courtyard would fill with _people_. Mostly traders and shop owners, who came to trade with the castle staff, their wagons loaded with all sorts of goods. Sometimes she would watch as they unload bolts of fine silks, spices in the most exotic colours, crates and sacks of vegetables and other foods that came from far and wide.

Their laughter and enthusiastic haggling would float up to the library's balcony, and she would listen out of a total inability to refrain from doing so. It was entirely puzzling and both intriguing, to watch all of these different types of people, after only ever seeing the courtyard filled with silent emptiness. Dogs were barking, children were laughing, the clang of swords could be heard from where the Guardsmen were training the new recruits…

Elsa could remember little of the castle life from before her powers had shaped the lives of her family into something entirely solitary... But she recalled how fondly her mother had spoken of the grand parties in the ballroom, and of entertaining visiting nobles from far and wide. How she'd always said that, one day, such things would be returned to Arendelle, and that Elsa could see for herself…

Now, Elsa only wished that her mother could have been there, to see that her words had come true.

With a bitter sigh, she swept back into the library, her nightgown swishing around her ankles. Quietly, she left through the tall, white double-doors and crossed the hall to her bedroom. A maid must have come to open the windows and the glass doors to her chambers' balcony, for gentle warmth enveloped her as she stepped inside. Sunshine spilled onto her carpet, warming the soles of her feet. Clicking the door shut behind her, she stood there for a moment, watching her white, delicate feet in the golden pool of light.

Sunlight always reminded her of Anna.

She'd seen so very little of her sister in the last week, her head having been buried deep in an ever-growing pile of her new duties as queen. But Elsa was determined to make up for it, which was why she had set aside this entire morning, allowing her some much-needed time with her sister.

With a soft sigh, Elsa stepped out of the sunlight to pause in front of her wardrobe. Opening the doors, she let her icy gaze travel over the rows and rows of grand dresses, shoes, cloaks, ribbons, boots… and gloves. They were all newly tailored, their materials soft to the touch, their embellishments magnificent. A wardrobe fit for a queen.

She still wasn't used to it. Being the queen. But whether she would ever _get_ used to it, was what worried her. It still felt as though she was a pretender, standing in someone else's shoes. As though at any moment, someone would recognize her for a fraud.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa chose a gown of deep lilac, with short sleeves that flowed loosely across her shoulders and a bodice that was embroidered with a million tiny snowflakes in silver thread. Elbow-length, pristine white gloves were made to accompany the dress, as well as soft, white shoes studded with tiny, shimmering purple beads. With her fingertips lightly brushing over the snowflake pattern, she absently wondered how the dressmakers had managed to create such a beautiful piece in barely a week's time. Many of the other gowns also had lovely flourishes of snowflakes embroidered upon them, and she could not deny that she appreciated the gesture.

Stepping in behind her screen, Elsa slipped out of her nightgown, and as she began dressing, her thoughts turned to the blur of events from the past week.

A few days ago, at the first meeting she had had with the Council of Arendelle, the lack of castle staff had been discussed and had been appropriately handled. Many new workers had been hired, and positions that had once been empty were promptly filled. The castle, just as the courtyard, was bustling with people, overflowing with noise and sounds and people performing duties that Elsa had never even imagined there was a need for.

The kitchen was a hive of activity with its newly acquired bakers, scullions and spit boys, much to the great delight of the head Cook, while guards clad in shining silver breastplates and helmets had been stationed in the hallways and at every entrance. They also regularly patrolled the high walls of the castle, under the strict supervision of the Captain of the Guard, Sir Brennan Clancy. The man had always reminded Elsa of a bear, with his broad shoulders, dark curly hair and booming voice, coupled with an old memory of having seen him clad in a thick fur cloak, once when she was still a little girl. He had an easy smile though, and had served her father loyally through all the years of silence and neglect the castle had seen. She suspected that he was terribly glad to be able to bark orders this way and that again.

One of the positions that would remain empty within Castle Arendelle, however, was the role of the queen's handmaiden. Elsa had dismissed the notion that she needed handmaidens, despite that her Council had suggested otherwise. Perhaps it was odd and inappropriate for a queen to dress herself, but she hadn't had a handmaiden before she became queen, and she wasn't going to appoint one _now_. The very thoughts of having someone so close to her all of the time, in her personal space… it was enough to make her palms tingle coldly with nerves. She wasn't even used to having her own, beloved _sister_ so closely around her yet, let alone a complete stranger.

Stepping out from behind the screen, Elsa eased herself down before her vanity and slowly began brushing her long, flaxen tresses, letting the brush slip rhythmically through the silky locks, until she could feel the motion calming her harried thoughts. Setting down the brush, she carefully began braiding it and styling it into a bun, finishing it off with a silver-and-purple beaded hairpin.

Her eyes met the blue gaze of her reflection, and she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, remembering the many times her mother had done her hair for her, much like she had done now. It had been a style that the previous queen of Arendelle had worn herself, and Elsa had to suppress the longing that flared inside her chest.

Still thinking of her mother, she began rifling through her jewellery box, searching for her beloved sapphire brooch. It had been a gift from the queen, not long after Elsa had started to wear the gloves.

When she couldn't find its familiar shape among the many jewels, Elsa drew the box closer and peeked inside, trailing her eyes over the baubles that lay within.

It wasn't there.

With brows pulling into a slight frown, she remembered that she hadn't worn it for quite a while… She rose from her seat to search through the rest of her room, wondering where she might have put it, until, with some sense of panic shooting through her chest, she suddenly realized that she'd last worn it on the night of her coronation.

And that she must have _dropped it_ when she'd unclasped her cape, up in the mountains...

_Oh, no-_

Elsa's expression twisted into sudden despair, infuriated with herself that she could have been so _careless_. A thin film of frost began to cover the carpet beneath her feet as she listlessly sunk onto her bed. That brooch meant more to her than anything else she owned - it was one of the few things in her life that was connected to a _happy_ childhood memory. She could still recall when her mother had given it to her, and everything she'd said…

And now it was _gone_. Because of her own carelessness.

The frost was spreading its ferny patterns across her bedding, when the queen realized she needed to calm down. She took a deep breath, banishing the ice as she thought of going to see her sister shortly. She remained there for a few long moments, pushing the thoughts of the brooch to the back of her mind. There was more important things that needed her attention currently. Perhaps later she would have time to go look for it, perhaps…

Quickly rising from her seat, she turned to her wardrobe again. Elsa gingerly picked up the pair of white gloves that went with the dress, her fingertips trailing across the soft, velvety texture. For the entire time since summer had been restored, she hadn't once worn a pair of gloves. But all the while she'd felt naked without them, and had taken to hiding her hands behind her back, or folding her arms across her chest - things she'd never done before. It hadn't occurred to her just how much the gloves had brought her comfort, and a sense of calmness, like they were a barrier between her and the danger of her powers.

But, at the same time, they symbolized the part of her life in which she'd needed to keep her powers hidden from everyone around her.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show…_

A profoundly strong and sudden memory of letting her magic go, letting it ebb out from her as though she were the heart of an ocean, surged through her mind, bringing with it the aching wish of standing in the centre of her ice palace again.

The queen flinched, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment as she sighed, struggling to push the thoughts away.

_Don't let it show…_

She pulled on the gloves.

* * *

The garden was steeped in sunlight. A vivid wealth of colourful flowers rimmed the pristine lawns in violets, ruby-reds, sunny yellows, soft pinks… It was beautiful. When was the last time she'd been out here?

It must have been months at least.

In the shade of the garden gazebo, sat Anna. Her hair was loose in soft curls, with a single, narrow braid circling her head like a delicate crown. With her lovely spring-green and blossom-pink gown, she looked just like a flower in the garden.

"Good morning," Elsa said, intentionally letting a cheerful lilt flow into her voice.

Anna's eyes snapped in her direction, a smile washing across her features. She jumped from her seat. "Morning, Elsa! I, err, I mean, Queen-" Anna babbled as she began to curtsy. Elsa reflexively started to reach out to gently touch her arm, but she stopped herself. Her hand hovered in the space between them, until she pulled it back and clasped her hands together.

Anna looked up at her.

"You don't have to curtsy for me, Anna, or call me upon my title."

A flickering of warmth crossed through her sister's eyes, and she straightened, brushing down imaginary creases from her dress. "Of course, I know. You _told_ me. I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Elsa inquired, her crystalline gaze twinkling in slight amusement.

"Maybe," Anna relented, smiling. But she was still wringing her fingers.

Elsa smiled encouragingly, even as she felt the twinge of sadness flare through her chest. It was her own fault that Anna was acting like a skittish horse around her – but she was determined to be the one to change that, too.

"Please, don't be. You're my sister." A beat of silence passed between them. Elsa unclasped her hands to gracefully gesture to the table. "Why don't we sit down?"

Anna's lips quirked in a shaky smile as she quickly retook her seat. Elsa eased herself into the garden chair, and elegantly beckoned to the servant who had been waiting at the end of the garden path. The girl carried a silver tray, laden with a pot of tea, two teacups, a creamer, a bowl of sugar and a plate of cookies. Gently, she placed it upon the table. "Thank you, you may go," Elsa said, with a slight wave of her hand. "I will pour for us."

The maid curtsied deeply. "Of course, your Highness."

With the fading footsteps of the servant, Elsa arranged the tea cups, and picked up the teapot. As the warm, flowery scented liquid spilled forth, she realized that Anna had gone entirely quiet. Letting her frost-like eyes glance up, she found her sister lightly chewing on her lower lip as she stared unflinchingly at Elsa's gloves.

"Why are you wearing them again?" Anna asked, her voice tighter than usual, her gaze wide as it darted to Elsa's for a moment before flickering back down to the fine white cloth cloaking the queen's hands.

Ever so slightly, Elsa's features stiffened. Since that day on the Fjord's ice, neither of them had broached the subject of her powers again, nor anything closely related to it. More than once, Elsa had _wanted_ to… But each time there had been an appropriate moment, her voice and courage had seemed to fail her. It was beginning to seem like they would never speak of it – both too afraid of ruining the delicate sapling that was their relationship; both too afraid of scaring the other off.

For all her life, she'd separated herself from the sparkling and spontaneous woman who now sat across from her, for the sole reason of protecting her.

And while Anna now knew about her magic, she still did not know _why_ Elsa had kept it from her for all these years.

It _still_ pained her to think about that first time she'd hurt Anna… And then, that terrible day on the Fjord…

Swallowing against the sudden ache in her throat, Elsa briefly glanced down at her gloves, and forced a smile to tug at the corners of her lips. "It's just a precaution Anna-"

"A precaution for _what_?"

Sighing inwardly, Elsa finished pouring their beverages, and suddenly realized that she didn't know how Anna took her tea. She was about to ask, when the redhead spoke up. "Cream, with two sugars. Please."

Elsa did as asked, before carefully passing the teacup to Anna. To her own cup, she added only a single sugar cube and no cream.

When they both had their tea before them, Elsa allowed a soft sigh to fall from her lips.

"It is for my own peace of mind. The gloves. They… help."

She stared at the steam rising from her cup.

"But you don't have to be afraid anymore, Elsa. You can control it now."

Elsa heard the hope and uncertainty in her sister's voice, and she wished with all her heart that it was that easy. Yes, she knew how to dispel the effects of her powers now, but to truly control it… It was like asking a person to rule their own emotions with an iron fist. Her magic was part of her, of her emotions, of her _heart_ - and it wasn't simply as easy as just _controlling_ it.

To a certain extent, one can discipline one's feelings and keep them in check – but there are times when they do manage to get the upper hand. Like they did that night at the coronation… when she'd felt this flare of blazing anger…

It had happened _so_ quickly.

Her powers were dangerous.

She would _always_ be a danger-

"Elsa?" Anna asked, delicately. Elsa's gaze snapped in her direction.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

Elsa willed her features to soften. "I know, Anna. I'm fine. And you're right." She glanced down to her gloved hands lying neatly in her lap.

They curled into fists.

"It's just-" Her gaze drifted up, lingered on the garden for a long moment, before it found Anna's again. "I just need a little time. The last few weeks have been so exhausting… But it will get better. I'm still getting used to everyone knowing about my magic now… I'm still getting used to a lot of things."

Elsa managed a smile, and was rewarded with the disappearance of the worry lines from her sister's features. A tender look slipped into their stead, as the redhead spoke, "Just know that I will be here for you, okay? Anytime you want to talk, or need someone, or _anything_… I want to help, Elsa."

A rush of warmth spilled through her chest. Her smile broadened, and it was genuine. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and squeezed Anna's hand. "I know, Anna… And thank you."

Soon the two sisters were discussing much more light-hearted topics, each on their second cup of tea. The cookies on the plate had severely dwindled in number.

"So, how is Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer?" Elsa asked as she bit into the sugary sweetness of the chocolate-chip cookie.

Anna's eyes glazed over in a dreamy, far-away look. "Oh, he's _wonderful_! He loves the new sled." She chuckled, and dunked a cookie into her tea. "We actually have plans for later today."

Elsa was gladdened to see her sister so happy. Her lips quirked into a playful grin. "Oh? And what might those plans involve?"

Anna, picking up on the implying tone of her sister, blushed bright red. "Well, I… _Elsa_!"

The queen could not contain the laughter from spilling up. "I was only asking an innocent question!"

Anna giggled into her teacup, shaking her head. Finishing her tea, she replaced the cup on the saucer and propped her chin on her palm, her eyes still twinkling with happiness. "We're just going down to the beach. There's this really beautiful spot on the cove that Kristoff said he wants to show me. I asked the kitchen to prepare a picnic basket for us, because I think we might be gone for quite a while. Olaf is coming along too. He's even more excited than I am!"

She laughed, and Elsa enjoyed the way Anna's blue-green eyes seemed to light up whenever she spoke of Kristoff.

"Do you want to come with us?" Anna asked then, a carefully hopeful expression blooming across her face.

Elsa smiled, gently. "I would really love to, Anna. But my afternoon is full of meetings. Why don't you and I go another time, just the two of us? Then you can show me all the beautiful places you discovered."

Anna brightened, nodding. "I would like that."

A moment of silence passed between them as Elsa finished her tea, and resettled the tea set back on the tray.

It did not escape her notice that Anna was wringing her fingers again, and chewing on her bottom lip. _Clearly a nervous habit_, Elsa thought fondly.

"I think we should have a ball!" Anna blurted suddenly.

Elsa blinked, surprised.

Anna paused, crumpling a piece of her dress between her fingertips, then continued to ramble on. "Your birthday was a couple of weeks ago… and we never celebrated it. Just like we never really celebrated any birthdays… So seeing as the previous party didn't end so well, I figured… maybe… Not that I'm saying it's your _fault_ or anything. That is… We could— No. It's stupid, I'm sorry. You said you needed time and I'm okay with that!"

Elsa lightly clasped her hands in her lap. Amusement flickered through her eyes even as the slightest hints of apprehension fluttered through her belly. It was true, neither of them had had any birthday balls or seen any celebrations until the day of the coronation. For birthdays, when their parents had still been alive, they would have cake in the afternoon, or after dinner… and they had always received birthday presents… But nothing like the glorious parties that their mother used to describe to her.

"Anna, would you like to have a ball?"

The redhead blinked. "It's for _your_ birthday... So you should decide. And it was just a suggestion. I just thought that, we never really had any birthday parties growing up… and… that you might…" Anna winced slightly. "Like one?"

Elsa paused, thoughtfully. Would it be so bad to arrange a party? After all, renewed courtly life in Arendelle was what she wanted for her home, for Anna. She wanted her sister to have friends, girls of her own age to speak to and laugh with and have _fun_ with.

Then, she smiled. "Well then, instead of making it a belated birthday party… Why don't we arrange a grand ball for Midsummer's day? Mother always used to say how she loved the Midsummer festivals… I know it's still some time off, but I think it'll be worth the wait. Don't you?"

Anna beamed like the sun.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Amarok is based on an actual Inuit legend, but I have designed his character to my liking. Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)  
**


End file.
